This application claims the priority of 197 56 063.6, filed Dec. 17, 1997, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to an indicating device for an electronic backup aid in which an indicating device is arranged in the rear area of the vehicle in a driver's field of vision.
Electronic backup aids are used to help the driver by warning him of possible obstacles. For this purpose, sensors arranged in the rear area of the vehicle are used to determine the distance to the detected obstacles. The signals of these sensors are analyzed by an electronic analyzing and/or control system, and a visual and/or acoustic indicating device is controlled by the electronic analyzing and control system to warn the driver.
An indicating device of this type for an electronic backup aid is known from the article "Helpful Echo", mot Technik, May 5, 1992, which describes an electronic backup aid in which the indicating device is fastened by means of a bow in the rear window area of the vehicle interior on the roof. This arrangement has the disadvantage that the indicating device for an electronic backup aid can be covered, for example, by occupants in the rear, and therefore cannot be seen by the driver when backing up. In addition, it cannot be implemented in open vehicles which have removable roofs.
It is therefore an object of the invention to improve the visibility of an indicating system of the above-mentioned type, for an electronic backup aid.
This and other objects and advantages are achieved by the arrangement according to the invention, by providing in the rear area of a motor vehicle, a vertically adjustable holder for the indicating device of an electronic backup aid, which holder can be moved, as required, between two end positions. The indicating device comprises a housing and at least one indicating element. The controller of the vertically adjustable holder can be constructed such that the holder is moved only as required, for example after engaging the reverse gear, from an initial position into an operative position or into the driver's field of vision. The movement into the driver's field of vision is implemented, for example, by folding-down the holder (if the holder is fastened to the roof construction), or by erecting or folding-up the holder (if it is fastened in the area of the rear window shelf).
In addition, it is conceivable to continuously control the movement of the holder between the initial position and the operative position. As a result, the driver can then stop the movement of the holder as soon as the indicating device appears in his field of vision.
In a simple embodiment of the invention, the holder is moved manually between the at least two end positions. In this manner, the driver's field of vision during driving is not impaired by the holder, for example when looking into the interior rear view mirror.
In an advantageous embodiment of the housing and the at least one indicating element of the indicating device for an electronic backup aid, the indicating device can be read by the driver in the initial position (as well as in the operative position) of the vertically adjustable holder. This is achieved, or example, by arranging at least one indicating element on a part of the housing front side facing the driver, which is constructed as a sloped surface. Here, the at least one indicating element can be constructed, for example, as a light-emitting diode with a curved transparent covering projecting beyond the housing for enlarging the indicating area.
In an additional advantageous embodiment of the invention, vertically adjustable devices which already exist in the rear area of the vehicle are used as the holder for the indicating device for an electronic backup aid and thus perform a double function.
In a particularly advantageous embodiment of the invention, in the case of open vehicles, the indicating device for an electronic backup aid is arranged on a rollover protection device (such as a rollover bar) which can be moved from an initial position into an operative position. For example, when the indicating device is covered by persons and/or objects, the rollover protection device can be moved by the driver from an initial position into an operative position. As a result, in the operative position of the rollover protection devices, the indicating device becomes easily visible to the driver. Such movable rollover protection devices are known from various vehicle types of the applicant (compare R 129 "SL"). The rollover protection device can be moved by the driver by continuously operating a switch between the initial position and the operative position. As a result, when reversing, the driver can move the rollover protection device into a position which ensures viewing the indicating device for an electronic backup aid without difficulty. In order to permit seeing the indicating device for an electronic backup aid when also reversing (by looking into the rear view mirror), it is advantageous to arrange the indicating device in the center of the rollover protection device.
The same advantages are obtained if the indicating device for the electronic backup aid is arranged on a wind partition which can be moved between an initial position and an operative position.
In enclosed vehicles, a headrest (as used, for example, in the applicant's vehicles (compare W 210 "E-Class")), which can be moved from an initial position into an operative position, is usable as the holding device for the indicating unit. This arrangement provides the special advantage that, when the rear bench seat is occupied, the headrests are automatically erected. As a result, the indicating device, which is advantageously arranged at the upper end of the headrest, remains within the driver's field of vision. This occurs even when the rear bench seat is occupied by passengers.
The above-described embodiments all relate to movable devices arranged within the vehicle interior. However, the indicating device for an electronic backup aid can also be arranged on movable devices outside the vehicle, for example, on a rear spoiler which can be moved from an initial position into an operative position.